User blog:Queen Misery/PG Proposal: Fievel Mousekewitz
For my latest Pure Good Proposal I am going to offer up a character that I have fond memories of from childhood, Fievel from the American Tail series - arguably Don Bluth's most iconic series next to the Rats of NIMH and definitely one of his more pure characters.. as well as (admitedly) one of the more adorable.. this doesn't mean he isn't also one of the more heroic as well, especially considering his age and his species. Who Is He? Fievel is a young mouse who has dreams of growing up in America, where he believes that he will be safe from cats (which are symbolic of all kinds of racism, prejudices and conflict in this world) - unfortunately due to a series of tragedies he is separated from his family and has to find his way home, along the way he foils the plans of an evil band of cats, which becomes a recurring theme in the series. in Fievel Goes West he and his family move to the Wild West and get into more trouble with cats, yet Fievel once again manages to come to the rescue of his friends and family - in later canon the second film is seen as a dream but it is still one of the more enjoyable of the bunch (for me anyway). after this the series does, admitedly, go down the sad decline of "too many sequels" but in all of them Fievel is a loveable young boy who deeply cares for everyone and will do what he can to stop trouble, keep people safe and generally enjoy life. What Is the Setting? American Tail is a *dark* film, no denying it - the sequels lost the dark theme of the original and become less and less serious but the original American Tail is definitely a rather pessimistic setting, yet Fievel defies the doom and gloom of his world and always tries to see the best in everyone and everything. Redeeming Qualities Fievel befriends Tiger, who is cat, because he sees that Tiger is a caring soul and he thus shows that he is not terribly prejudiced despite the fact cats and mice are bitter enemies in the setting - to the point cats are literally living embodiments of evils in society.. Fievel doesn't hold grudges, he rarely gives up hope and always tries his best at whatever he can.. he's also non-lethal and would never knowingly kill anyone.. even evil beings, who he would rather outsmart than outfight. Negative Traits the only slight negatives is Fievel is a little reckless because he's a boy - he will thus sometimes try and fight off bullies or criminals and put himself in danger in the process but I counter this with the fact most young boys are like this, he doesn't look for fights and is only trying to defend himself or otherwise.. to me characters with big hearts often do stand up to bullies and it shouldn't be put against them, unless it becomes excessive. Opinion I believe Fievel counts and should be given a spot in the "pure of heart" - but as always the vote goes to the public. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal